


Wtf was 10x08?

by alwayslouist



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: Fix It Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayslouist/pseuds/alwayslouist
Summary: What the fuck was 10x08? Let’s fix that
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Wtf was 10x08?

Mickeys eyes burned, this was it, he was being abandoned again. Why was he stupid enough to think Ian would want to marry him?

He walked away towards the elevator before the tears could fall. Ian’s arm stopped the door from shutting

“Leave me alone Gallagher” he jammed his fingers into the buttons in hope of the elevator moving quicker

“I haven’t really thought this marriage shit through, I don’t know I just didn’t think we’d be having this fucking conversation today-“

Mickey cut him off “THEN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU BRING IT UP?” His voice cracking with raw emotion  
“The whole thing was your fucking idea, you talked me into this shit” his eyes glancing back and forth willing himself not to cry

“I KNOW! Frank and Monica aren’t exactly the fucking picture of marriageable bliss-“

“Poor fucking you-“

“It’s not personal!”

Mickey waved him off “it’s fine, it’s fine”

“Mickey I love you!” Ian’s voice echoed off the elevator walls but Mickey ignored it

He opened the glass doors and made his way down the stairs, Ian following shortly behind “it’s marriage that I don’t know if I love y’know” and Mickey understood, Mickey knows all about frank and Monica, about how they have never been an ideal example to set to their kids, hell mickey had even been married himself to a Russian hooker that his dad forced upon him

He almost turned around but the years of hurt Ian had put on him, leading him on, breaking his heart, made him stand his ground. He lit a cigarette instead

“You’re right, it is really fucking important so can we just talk about it for one second, please?” Ian’s voice got progressively louder and more desperate “I want to know how you feel y’know?”

Mickey took his lit cigarette out of his mouth and let out a humourless chuckle “you want to know how I feel? Fuck you is how I feel” he mumbled before walking away

“Mickey wait” Ian’s foot slipped on the step and he tumbled down the stairs, Mickey was sure he heard a bone crack, he turned around and watched as Ian’s cheek smacked into the ground as he rolled down the stairs, he wasn’t going to lie, there was something pleasurable about watching it happen

Ian eventually stopped as his body hit the floor and yep, his leg was definitely Broken along side a killer bruise under his eye from where it hit the step

“Fuck” Ian whispered out in pain

Mickey casually walked up to Ian’s body and looked down at him “Jesus Christ Ian” he sighed, shaking his head before flicking his half smoked cigarette on the floor and walking away


End file.
